Aces' Maid
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Lexi is a servant in Aces' house in 1905. I have to do period stories. I'm a dork. tee-hee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no internet connection at the moment so to avoid confusion I'm gonna put whatever I type one document to avoid confusion.

Prologue

Lexi was in a straw bed and pillow. covered with a dark green dirty blanket. She was living in a small cottage outside of Bunny Manor. She had on a brown dress that she was forced to wear due to her having nothing else to wear. She was having dreams about when she was little and rich.

She was in a field running, at a garden party, with her friend, Ace and little sister, Abby, while their parents watched. Ace and Lexi were eight and Abby was five. Abby had brown fur and brown eyes and looked exactly like her father, while Lexi had looked just like her mother. Lexi was wearing a white satin and lace dress with white and lavender roses and pearls at the waist and three lavender roses at the neck. Ace was wearing a white blouse, brown pants and matching shoes. Abby was wearing a pink striped dress with a large pink bow on the neck and a matching hat. Abby was tan like her mother and had brown eyes like her father.

Ace: Race you to the tree.

Ace pointed to a tree at the bottom of the hill they were running on. All three of them started to race to the tree. Ace and Lexi got there at the same time.

Ace: Ha! I beat you!

Lexi: No you didn't! It was a tie.

They all fell down laughing.

Lexi smiled in her sleep as the seen changed. It was one year later and it was a very was a cloudy day and many people were gathered around a coffin, and they were all wearing black. Lexis' mother clung to Lexis' three month old sister, Rachel, while Lexi and Abby clung to their mother. Ace was standing next to Lexi who was crying due to her fathers death. He had died because of a sever case of influenza. She had no idea that her mother, Maria would go the same way in two years.

Then the scene changed to that moment. Lexi was sitting next to her mother wearing a black dress holding her hand.

Lexi: Mother, I can't take care of Abby and Rachel by myself.

Maria: You don't have to, honey. You'll go live with Ace.

Lexi: But I wanna stay with you.

Maria: I know sweetie, I wanna stay with you too, but I can't.

Then, Maria slowly closed her eyes and leaned back. Then Lexi cried onto her mothers bed.

Lexi started to cry in her sleep at that tragic memory. She was now orphaned and worked as a maid in Aces house. She also had dreams of the time she told her sisters to run away because she was afraid that one day they would be just as abused as her. Since Abby was eight and Rachel was two, they didn't get as much work as eleven-year-old Lexi. For letting them escape, she got twenty lashes. She would have gone with them but she couldn't bear to part with Ace, even if it did mean putting up wit his parents, brother Damien, or sister Carmella.

She was now fifteen and had dreams about her family almost every night.

Chapter 1

Lexi was woken up by the sound of Aces' mother, Lady Cheryl Bunny, pounding on the door of her cottage.

Lady Bunny: Lexi! Wake up you lazy child!

Lexi grumpily got out of bed and put on her muddy white apron and tied her ears in a brown bow. Then she walked out and was greeted by Lady Bunny, who wore a frown on her face. She had brown fur and had blue eyes.

Lady Bunny: This is the last time I am waking you up. The next time I have to wake you up, I will be sure you get ten lashes.

Lexi: I'm sorry, miss.

Lady Bunny: Just get in there and get your chores started.

Lexi rant towards the manor, and accidentally ran into Ace. He was wearing a whit blouse under a black vest, black pants, and black shoes. And was carrying a black jacket

Lexi: I'm so sorry, sir.

Ace: Lexi, it's Ace. Call me Ace.

Lexi: I'd rather not, sir. Not after last time.

*FLASHBACK*

Sir Bunny: Would you show some respect?

Lexi was crying and standing in front of Aces' father, James.

Lexi: I'm sorry sir. I won't do it again.

He slapped her across her face.

Sir Bunny: Stupid child. Get back to work.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ace: The difference is that we've been friends since we were three.

Lexi giggled a bit.

Lexi: I have to go do chores.

Ace: Do you want any help?

Lexi: Um… no I got it.

Ace: You sure?

Lexi: Yeah, I got it.

Ace: You have to make food for an entire party, clean up a whole ballroom, and you have to have it done by tonight.

Lexi: I can do it, sir. I mean Ace.

Carmella: Lexi! Come up here now!

Lexi: Coming!

Damien: Lexi! I'm trying to sleep! Stop all of your yelling!

Lexi sighed and walked upstairs.

Ace went into the closet and got the mop and started to mop up the ballroom for the ball later that night.

Lexi walked into Carmellas' room. She was brown like her mother and had brown eyes like her father. She was wearing a baby blue robe and matching slippers.

Lexi: Good morning miss.

Carmella: Lexi. Good you're awake.

Lexi: Yes, miss.

Carmella: I need you to help me get dressed.

Lexi: Now? But you still have ten more hours. And I still have tons of work to do.

Carmella: Lexi, there will be eligible bachelors there. I want a husband. I'm nineteen. I'll be old soon. And trust me I don't want to end up an old maid. That'll be you.

Lexi rolled her eyes and sighed.

Carmella: Come on, Lexi, pick up the brush.

Lexi did as she said. When she was done, Carmella was wearing a dark blue dress with black dot lace over the dress, with a matching hat with black feathers on top, and she had on black lace fingerless gloves.

Lexi: You look lovely, miss.

Carmella: Oh, I know.

Sir Bunny: Lexi, get down here!

Lexi: Coming!

Lexi saw Sir Bunny looking disappointed at her. He had gray fur and brown eyes.

Lexi: I'm sorry, sir. I was helping Carmella.

Sir Bunny: Do not try and turn this around on her. You should of hurried up. You have to an entire room to clean, food to make, and try to make yourself look presentable before tonight.

Lexi: Yes, sir.

Lexi walked in the grand ballroom and to her surprise, it was all cleaned up


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ace: You like?

Lexi turned around. Ace was standing at the door smiling at her.

Lexi: Ace? You did this?

Ace: Yeah. Thought you might need a little help.

Lexi ran up and hugged him.

Lexi: Ace, thank you so much.

Ace: No problem. Need any help with the food?

Lexi: No I got it.

Lexi walked in the kitchen and started to work on the dough for the cookies, when Damien came in. he had gray fur and brown eyes. Lexi hated him the most. He always tried to flirt with her and when it didn't work, he would always trip her or throw something on her.

Damien: Hey Lexi. What are doing?

Lexi: I'm making cookies for tonight. Would you please leave me alone, sir?

Damien: Why? You look very lovely. Would you mid if I stayed and watched?

Lexi: Yeah, I kinda would.

Damien: Anything you say.

As he walked away, he tripped Lexi, making her fall right onto some flour, and then slapped her butt. Lexi didn't care anymore. It happened on almost a daily basis. She just dusted herself off and continued to work. After about three and half hours later, she was done with her backing and went back to her cottage to get ready for the party. It's not like she would be able to enjoy it, she would just walk around passing out drinks.

When she got back to her cottage, she dusted of as much dirt as she could off of her brown dress, took off the apron, and took out a ivory lace cape that was about as long as her ears, and ran off towards the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the party, Lexi, like always, was walking around offering people drinks. She would sometimes talk to Ace and his friends Duck, Tech, Rev, and Slam. But then she would see Sir Bunny and rush to get back to work. She missed the time where she could actually enjoy the party with her friends, instead of work the party by herself.

Damien: Lexi, come here!

Lexi did as he said. Damien took a glass of wine off the tray. After he finished it, he put it back on the tray, and Lexi started to walk away, but Damien grabbed her hand.

Damien: Lexi, where are you going? I never told you to eave

Lexi: I have to get back to work.

Damien: Why?

Lexi: Because, your father will whip me if he sees me doing nothing.

Damien: Have it your way then.

He let go of Lexis' hand and pushed her on the floor and kicked her back. At the sound of the crashing gasses, everyone turned to Lexi. She was on the ground, wet from the wine. Some people started to laugh, which caused a whole roar of laughter. Lexi began to cry and then she ran out of the ballroom. Ace saw how hurt she was and ran after her. He found her crying on a rock outside.

Ace: Lex? Lexi are you alright?

Lexi: Yeah, Ace, I'm fine.

Ace: (sarcastically) Right. You look fine. Sitting outside in the cold. Crying.

Lexi: Ace, don't take this the wrong way, but-

Ace: I know you hate it here. I do to sometimes.

Lexi: Really?

Ace: Yeah, it's not all that fun. Watching my parents, brother, and sister torture my best friends. I'm sorry.

Lexi: For what?

Ace: I haven't been that helpful. I just kind of let all of this happen to you.

Lexi: You cleaned an entire ballroom in only a few hours. I should get back to work.

Ace: You sure?

Lexi: It's not like I want to. I just don't want to get whipped.

Ace and Lexi walked back to the manor where Sir and Lady Bunny were waiting for them. They were looking mostly at Lexi.

Sir Bunny: Lexi, if there weren't a ballroom full of people, you would get ten lashes for being such a klutz, ten for running out an leaving behind such mess, and twenty for making us look like idiots in front of company because we can't control the help. Now you have earned fifty for making us wait until tomorrow.

The next morning Lexi got up on time and saw Sir Bunny waiting with whip. It was a bit bloody because of all the other times she had been whipped. Lexi, knowing what was coming, turned around and waited for all of it to be over. She heard feet walk towards her and she just waited for him to undo the strings to her dress. Instead, he went over to the staircase and yelled.

Sir Bunny: Ace! Get down here now!

Ace went down the stairs only to find Lexi getting ready to be whipped. Sir Bunny handed him the whip.

Sir Bunny: Whip her.

Ace just stood there, Lexi just stood there not wanting to get whipped even more for talking back.

Sir Bunny: Come on, go whip her. Here I'll make it easier for you.

He walked up to Lexi and started to undo the strings to her dress. Her back had multiple cuts on it from being whipped.

Sir Bunny: There, now whip her.

Ace put the whip down walked up to her and started to re-lace her dress. Sir Bunny pushed Ace out of the way and picked up the whip and started to whip Lexi.

Sir Bunny: If you aren't going to this, I will.

Ace ran and pushed her out of the way and ended up getting whipped in the hand. He put down his whip and walked over to Ace.

Sir Bunny: Would you let me teach her a lesson. Her parents abandoned her and this is the we get for taking her in.

Ace pushed his father out of the way and went to help Lexi up.

Sir Bunny: Ace, get out.

He pushed Ace out of the room and locked the door. After that, he heard the sound of Lexis' screams from being whipped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day, Lexi was outside working on the laundry. It was really windy and cold, but there was no place inside where she could work and not spill water everywhere. Often Ace would come and sit and talk with her. Sir Bunny said Ace was not allowed to see Lexi until he could whip her. Luckily, Sir and Lady Bunny had gone out for a while leaving Damien in charge, and it's not like he was paying attention to his father when he told him about the rule, so Ace was able to sit and talk with her, at least for a little while.

Ace: I'm sorry I couldn't help you this morning.

Lexi looked at him and smiled.

Lexi: Thank you, Ace.

Ace looked confused as she hugged him.

Ace: You still got whipped. I tried to help you and it failed.

Lexi: True, but if it were Carmella or Damien whipping me, they would have gladly gone ahead and whipped me. You didn't. why?

Ace: Well you already do the work we're to lazy to do, you don't need to get whipped for it. Need any help?

Lexi(laughingly): Really? You just admitted you were too lazy to do your own work.

Ace: I can't rely on you to do the dirty work.

Lexi giggled. Then she hear horses hooves in the distance.

Lexi: Ace go your parents are back.

Ace: Come with me.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. He started to undo the strings to her dress and picked up the whip.

Lexi: Ace? What are you doing?

Ace: Just scream.

He started whipping the air just as his parents walked in they heard the whip cracking and the screaming and they smiled at each other. The next minute, Lexi walked out faking a crying. Ace came out after her and smirked.

Ace: Happy now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sir Bunny looked at his son and Lady Bunny smiled and walked away.

Sir Bunny: How did it feel?

Ace: What do you mean? Like how did it feel when I whipped her?

His father nodded. Ace had to think of something. He couldn't tell him the truth.

Ace: it was hard at first, but it felt like it gave me power.

Sir Bunny: That's not right.

Ace: What?

Sir Bunny: You should of enjoyed the entire time. It should have been easy. But at least you finally came to your senses.

Ace: What do you mean?

Sir Bunny: You actually enjoying the company of the help.

Ace wanted to hit his father. He had enjoyed Lexis' company. He liked her and, when he heard that his family was going to take Lexi and her sisters in, he couldn't wait. Of course, he felt bad for, but, his best friend was going live with him. He was surprised when his parents his parents forced her into a small shed outside their home.

*FLASHBACK*

Lexi was eleven wearing a light blue bow in her ears, a light blue dress with a bow, little(A/N Like really little) white puffs stitched into the skirt, and a lace lined neck. Abby was wearing a dark blue velvet lace lined dress, and a white head band with blue flowers on the left side. Rachel was wearing a white and pink striped dress. They were each carrying two trunks. Sir and Lady Bunny were leading them outside to a little cottage outside the manor.

Sir Bunny: We were so sorry to here of your dear mothers passing last night.

Lady Bunny: She was a wonderful person, and we are glad to take you in.

They opened the door and the girls walked inside. To their surprise, it was really small and dirty. There were three little beds, three trunks, and a fire place. Rachel immediately ran over her bed, grabbed the pillow, and began to cry. Abby ran over to her sister and hugged her.

Lady Bunny: I hope it is to your liking?

Lexi: Actually, it's a bit small.

Lady Bunny: Do your work well, and maybe you'll get a bigger later on.

As they waked away, Ace ran in and hugged Lexi, who started to cry in his hands. Lady bunny walked back in.

Lady Bunny: Lexi, we need some laundry done. Go get it done.

Lexi looked at her confused.

Lexi: What?

Lady Bunny: You heard me! Get in that house got our laundry, and get it done!

A/N: Can you guess where I got the ideas for abbey Rachel and Lexi.


End file.
